Spiral  Control
by Hasegawa
Summary: LEMON all the way. Backgound: my other story SPIRAL. Pairing: Iggy X Yao. Warning: NOT WORKPLACE SAFE.  DUH!


Warning: NOT work place safe.

Pairing: Iggy Yao.

POV: Yao first person.

Time: a split off from my other story SPIRAL. But it can be read as a chapter by its own.

Enjoy. This is a lemon I wrote after 4 months vacum from naughty stuff, LOL. So please dont laugh.

* * *

I believed that sex can control people (especially males, aru!). This is true for every single night in the club. Every single night, as an (expensive, popular, boy toy) escort, I found that my believed proved to be right. Very right.

Like now, when he was under me, moaning as I slide down his dick, reverse cowgirl style. My ass was called the best heaven gate in higher end of the city. People literally salivated when they saw me entering the room. Not because I am pretty (although I was told that I am indeed, very beautiful—but all the beauty was plastic and I don't believe myself as a beauty aru…) or I am smart (if I am smart enough I wouldn't end in this club as a pet of Kiku) that I am being worshipped, but it was because I am the sex symbol in the club.

I don't know since when, but people tend to like my movement in bed. Or my gesture. Or my voices. Or my slutty behaviour. Or simply because my anus sphincter was used to dick or various sizes and I have never ever held a woman. In a sense, I am a virgin. That aside, people started to brand me as 'the best slut', 'the most sought after escort', or 'the main attraction of Honda Elite Club'. Honestly, I don't care. Well, a bit, just because I can get money when there are more people fucked me in a night time, but honestly, I don't really think it was all that good.

As I massage the man's dick with my inside muscles (trained from childhood—I can say I am a professional in making people cumming inside me, aru~) and felt how it pulsated inside me (wanting to come, filling me to the brim), I honestly felt no remote feeling of being turned on. And sometimes when they rammed to deep—you can just feel it, as the receiver side, you _are_ being force-shoved; it _hurt, _aru.

Simplest way to explain is just like walking. I use energy, I walk properly, I reached places. When I am fucking (or being fucked by customers), all I did was using energy, moved properly and I helped them reached their climax.

So I wonder what's good about it. I cannot feel the so called mind-numbing orgasm, although I can experience the normal orgasm where my body was desensitized for quite a minute. But then emptiness followed. And more often than not, the customer would hug me (like this) and whispered, "I had the best fuck in my life, Yao." (always the similar sentence).

"Thank you, aru." I smiled back, kissing their temple.

And they would continue, without pulling out their dicks from me, and there we go: the Round II. They would tug my nipple, first gently and then harshly, licking it, sucking it as if I can produce milk. Which, I found quite ticklish (physically) and moronish (mentally).

Having other people touching your body was a different matter from touching oneself in the bath. When you touch yourself (for soaping or rubbing your skin) in the bath, you know which part you are touching, what's next, and the control was yours. On the other hand, when other people (in my case, my customers aru) touched you, you can only guess from experience where they will touch next, what they will do next, and prayed that all of it will be over soon. Especially when the other person freaked you out.

The next thing would be the fondling. They would reached me everywhere, squeezing my butt, complimenting my tight and round ass cheeks, grabbing them like my ass was a stress ball (which you squeezed to release your stress). And then they would touch my hand, or my neck, found that I am ticklish by the ear and they would continue to tease there—despite my discomfort of not wanting to be too sensitive.

And then, depend on the customer, some of them would and some of them just skipped the part altogether, my penis (it's just an accessory, I never get to used that part except for urinating) would get the spotlight. They would say,

'What a small penis you have, Yao.' (of course, I never get to use them, so they never grow, aru).

'What a beautiful/perfect/wonderful part of you' –or similar: depend on how kinky/lewd the customer is. (yes of course. You paid that much money to Kiku and I am sure he should make everything perfect)

'What a pink sensitive flesh.' (Oh yeah, aru. You'll freak out if it's greenish).

'You are perfection to the core.' (This is what 4 millions worth of plastic surgery bring you… aru).

And then, the stroking. Some of them are gentle—good, I don't like being pulled like they were trying to tore up a straw from juice box package. Some of them were quite harsh, and I pretend that I am a masochist. The unique ones were worse, one tried to pull it with their teeth and I need to concentrate enough not to kick him out of the bed; the other tried to push their pinky into my urethra. I am not a scientist, I am a real moron by nature, I never went to school, but I know the basic physic that when you pushed your pinkish (with diameter of a gardening hose) into my peeing hole (with the size of a needle hole), it would never fit, and it will hurt, and it will bleed if forced.

Then, after eventually my moans got them too excited, getting hard, and still inside me (good acrobatics, aru); they will start the usual thrusting. I pulled out, they pursue me. I jammed in, they tried to push deeper. I tightened my hole, squeezing them, wriggled my ass, deeper and deeper, and eventually, my special massage: that Yao's ultimate technique~ never failed to bring them up to heaven.

And then they would stop thinking and sleep like they died.

That was the best part of the night.

* * *

********************

As Arthur kissed me, I know it was just fine. Not the best, not the worst. Not the most skilful, but not the amateur either. It was like the average of everything, yet that's the thing that made it special.

And I herd myself whimpered. Unconditionally. Unconsciously. I _whimpered_.

"Ahn… aru."

That was different from my previous (faked) moans. That was serious moan brought by loss of breath and sudden numbness that made you feel like your bones are made from rubber and _melt_. Like a rubber near heated fire.

His hands were around me, one stroking my hair (and head) and the other hugging my waist. Somehow the action made me feel small, weak and vulnerable. I can tell that my waist is definitely smaller than his, and smaller than his arm reached because Arthur could circle my waist by his arm. And his stroking movement made me ticklish, sensitive, even though he hadn't touched my earlobes as yet.

"Ar..Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

He sounded so confident. I feel weird. I am not in control. I am not the one faking the moan, controlling the movement, bringing the climax. I am now completely (foolishly, stupidly) unprotected in his hands, following blindly every touch he gave me. Stupid.

"No.. aru, stop!"

"Why Yao?" Arthur smiled –I could feel his lips changing shaped between mine—and gently caressing the back of my neck.

I got goosebumps. Too sensitive. Shit.

"You like it, right?"

His words struck me. Am I liking it? Is this what you feel when you like it? Is this what people say about making love _with_ love?

"I want to make you feel good, Yao."

"You don't have to… aru!" I shrieked, when suddenly his lips bite a small area of my shoulder blade and bite it. Not too hard to bleed, but not too gentle like a mosquito bite. Just the love bite. LOVE. "You don't have to… I am the one who should give you the best time, aru!"

Arthur ignored me as he sucked on the same spot—tenderized it and I felt like dead. My heaven, suddenly my skin was so sensitive. They felt alive, and electricified. Shocked. Weird. And the way Arthur kept sucking on it made me felt weak all over.

"S..Stop, aru…"

"I love you, Yao. You are… perfect in every way."

I swallowed hard. Perfect. That's the usual word I heard from my customers. I got the compliment on daily basis. It meant nothing but how worthy I was. But Arthur made it so different. They way he said it made me want to … cry.

Honestly. I am not a crybaby, but I cried. I am too emotional for my own good in front of him. Tears fell down easily trough my cheek, tickling my face and I moved my hands to wipe it from my face.

When Arthur realized it, his bushy eyebrows crooked. "Did I hurt you Yao? I am sorry, I didn't—"

"No. I am not hurt, aru. I am…_happy_." Happy? I heard myself confirming the word. Am I happy? Why?

Arthur smiled gently. He stopped touching me and for a sudden my body turned cold. From warm to freezing. Such a drastic change. I thought he was going to stop fucking me, but instead he kissed me gently.

Like soothing me. _It's okay_, he said inaudibly. Waiting until I am stable enough to continue.

It's like… he _treasured_ me.

"I am glad you are happy, my dear."

And he licked my tears clean. I could feel his tongue on my eyelids. It should felt gross, having other people licked your eyes, with their distinct smell and everything, but when he licked me, somehow I felt _marked_.

I am an animal.

"I want you, aru."

To my surprise, he blushed. Red.

"… I want you too."

Suddenly he attacked my stomach. As I said before, I was too sensitive to his touch. So when he attacked the tender area around my bellybutton, I felt like squirming and held my breath and trying to run because it was just too good. I couldn't stand it.

I was shocked. And squirmed. But his hands held my wrists tightly.

"You are so sensitive, Yao."

No. I need to tell you, that part is not my sensitive spot. My sensitive spot—discovered by customers on fortnightly basis—is my earlobes. Usually when people touched/licked/sucked my stomach, I felt nothing but numbness. My (flat, white, unmasculine, very feminine) stomach is definitely not my sensitive spot.

But when he kissed it, suddenly I wanted to moan as loud as I can, so that I can let out the unparalleled sensations.

"N…No, aru."

And to my amazement, my penis started to stand up by its own.

Arthur stopped moving to, and our gaze were pointed straight to my standing (albeit small) penis.

Arthur chuckled. _He is laughing at me!_ "It seemed I succeed in arousing you, hnn?"

I grabbed the pillow, ready to hit it to Arthur's smug face, but Arthur laughed hard before the pillow even touched his face.

"Why are you laughing, aru? Am I that funny? Am I that small, aru?"

"You are adorable, Yao. Too adorable. Your blushing is superb."

And I realized that I was, indeed, blushing. My face and neck were hot. And I am smiling. _Happily_.

Arthur stopped laughing and bent over to kiss me. Light.

"We'll laugh later. We need to be serious here, Yao."

For the first time in my life I realized that I am losing control on my own battle (bed) field.

No. I refused to lose my control. So instead, I asked,

"Where is the lotion, aru?"

"Lotion?"

His innocent confused face made me smirked. I did the right thing.

* * *

*******************

"This is my first time, so tell me if its hurt." Arthur apologized as rubbed my asshole. We spent a good fifteen minutes before eventually finding some hand lotion in his father's room. The lotion was cold for a second before the heat from Arthur's finger wiped it and lingered longer on my skin. My feet were opened as wide as I could, and Arthur seemed uncomfortable (or more like aroused) with it. I wiggled my thighs.

"Don't move, Yao! I need to see clearly here!" Arthur looked like he was trying hard. Too hard. Too serious.

I felt like regaining my control.

"It's OK, honey. Just trust your feeling, aru. You can enter anytime you want."

"But I need to wet you up." Arthur refused to follow my instruction and continued rubbing my ass hole. Ticklish, yes, and nice. Oh, and also arousing. Definitely. My dick hasn't stop shaking.

"Uhn…"

Arthur blushed. I smiled, but me too, I am busy feeling the weirdly nice sensation of having my ass rubbed by Arthur's finger. I was caught unprepared when his finger pressed the area right under my balls.

"Aaaahn!"

Oh my. I think I stopped breathing for a second there.

"Oh. I am sorry." Arthur took another generous portion of the lotion and suddenly rubbed it on top of my (unused, small, _pink_) penis. "I forgot, Yao."

I _screamed_.

"… No… No more, aru…"

"No more?"

"Don't… ah! Rub..b… uhn… Ohh."

"You want me to stop?"

".No! Ye..yes, No, aru!"

And I came. Really came, in the sense of jerking and precum came ozzing out from the tip of my manhood. I hadn't shot my loads yet, but I definitely felt a better orgasm than what I always felt before.

"A..Ah." I let go a sigh as my body felt so numb. Arthur was silent, but he asked the next moment,

"Did you just _come_, Yao?"

I nodded, barely understanding what happened. My dick was still hard, but definitely good. Arthur looked like he was torn between something, but instead of telling me, he suddenly shoved his fingers into my hole.

"Ahn!" I squirmed. His finger suddenly plucked into my ass. Felt weird, especially after having an orgasm, but when he crocked his finger inside, I needed to scream.

My body shook like crazy. My hips thrust up, needing the finger to excavate deeper into my body. And Arthur had a good sense to follow up. He thrust his second finger into me.

And the third.

And move it.

In and out.

I can barely think.

My breath was laboured. Different. I felt every single movement. I don't even need to move my hips or squirm my muscles or stroke my own dick. I surrendered everything to him, let him do whatever he wanted to do and it felt so wonderful.

Screaming was the only thing I could do besides clutching tightly to the pillow under my head.

"No… No more, aru…"

"I… I am sorry, but I cant hold it anymore. Please bear with it."

I didn't quite catch what he meant, but I understood the next minute when he suddenly connected into me.

It felt different.

I couldn't explain it, but it felt so _perfect_. Like he was meant to be there all along. Hot. Inside. Pulsing. Tantalizing. From deep inside.

He shouted my name. I squirmed tighter around him.

"…You… You are …big aru."

"I am?" Arthur smiled as he bent over again and kissed me. We shared a kiss, and it felt different than the initial kiss. Now that we are connected both upper and lower body, I felt like melting into him. like one. cliché. Weird. But wonderful. Like I am owned by him. I am protected by him. I am… _loved_.

"I love you, Yao."

"… me too, aru."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously."

And he moved. And instead of me moving my ass, he moved his body instead. He rammed deep inside me. But it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt wonderful. I wanted more. I wanted deeper. I want him to fill me up until I cannot breathe. When he slid out, I tried to follow his hip. When he thrust in, I moaned and tightened my muscles around him.

"Yao… Yao… You are so wonderful… Bloody…"

"Ahn! Arthur… Ahn! Ahn! Nnnnh!"

And the tip of his manhood touched a part inside of me which felt even more wonderful. I cannot imagine how can I be that sensitive, having wonderful sensation for a second and felt even more wonderful ever possible by the next. He shoved in again, and touched the spot. And again. And again.

"Ah, Ah, Ahn… Arthur, I LOVE YOU!"

By that, I shot my own load to his chest and mine.

And I reached heaven for the first time. Really, if being fucked is always this wonderful, I wonder why people don't do it every single minute they have. I've lost my control completely and now I am laid bare for this British man to own.

"I am cumming too… AHRG!"

Arthur came inside me. Without me wriggling my ass. Or squirming my muscle. Or performing Yao's special technique. I was already numb and satisfied and didn't think much but I definitely will do my special technique next time we make love.

And it felt sticky. Wet. Filled. His dick shrink (though it doesn't really shrink that much) and he slipped out from my ass. I could feel my ass contracted and spurting his cum.

He fell down onto me. Skin to skin, and his weight all over me. Sweaty. Hot. Tired. Breathless. Satisfied.

"That was… the best fuck I ever had, aru…" I found it strange that I was the one who said it and not the other way around like usual. "Thank … you."

"You are…Wel …come." Arthur smiled as he breathed slower on my skin. His face was right beside my head and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "I promise I'll make you feel even better next time, Yao."

"Is that… even possible, aru?"

"I'll try my best. I haven't have the courage to suck you, but I definitely will go with it. Sorry."

"It's Ok aru." I turned and hugged him (well, more like I grabbed him with my whole body). "I will make you feel better next time. We have all the time in the world, aru."

Arthur smiled as he kissed my nose.

"Yes, my dear. We should take it slowly and nicely."

But I swear that next time; I will be the one in control.

* * *

I would like feedback. something that can help me expand my ability to write lemon, smut. XD I dont mind critique, but please be reasonable. And if you like it, I am glad if you tell me, lol~

review?


End file.
